


come and rest your bones with me

by aoisora2



Series: sunday mornings [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And in love, Domestic, M/M, That's right, atleast soo doesn't, kyungsoo being sappy, pre slash, they are a married couple but they don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoisora2/pseuds/aoisora2
Summary: Steal some covers, share some skin//





	come and rest your bones with me

It's a quiet Sunday morning. 

 

Kyungsoo is curled up on the bed, not quite awake yet, not quite coherent. He looks up, to the side; the spot beside him is bare, the bedsheet full of creases and the remaining part of their blanket, the part not tangled in his legs, lying crumpled and empty on the bed.

He registers the sound of running water from the bathroom. A few seconds later it stops and he can hear the squeak of the bathroom door as it opens further. 

There's a weight on top of him; barely there, Chanyeol holding himself over him carefully, gently (always). He can see an arm in front of his face, forearm resting on the bed, straining a bit as it holds Chanyeol's weight; he can feel his other arm against his back, muscles tight.

 

He shifts onto his back, and looks up into Chanyeol's smiling face. 

 

"Good morning, Soo! Are you properly awake? I was thinking we could order breakfast in, just for today. Pancake or, or, waffle and sausages and!! I was thinking, we could have hot chocolate instead of coffee?Pleeeaaaaaase, I don't feel like making anything today, let's just relax today, yeah? It's our off day!"

Hot chocolate, he dimly registers. 

He likes hot chocolate. It feels like it's running through his veins; making him drowsy. Warm. His body feels like it's molded into the bed, carved a place into it. Chanyeol's voice is soft and excited and whine-y at the same time and he vaguely lets it surround him, not really grasping the words. He blinks and-

 

Chanyeol is still smiling down at him, this time with a silent question in his eyes. When did he stop talking? 

It doesn't matter. Kyungsoo blinks again, slowly, a bit more forcefully and Chanyeol is clearer. His hair is dark again; he likes it like this, bangs falling over his forehead, casting a few shadows over his eyes. Hot chocolate, he thinks dumbly, his eyes are hot chocolate. Warm. There are faded dark purple circles under them, and the glow of the sun through the curtain, casts him in light. He is a hazy, yet clear, dream. 

He is beautiful. 

 

Chanyeol tilts his head, cheek pressing into Kyungsoo's fingers and Kyungsoo hadn't realized that he'd reached up to cup his cheek. He lifts up his other hand, feeling as though he is dreaming (how could someone be so, so beautiful?), and hold his face in his hands, reverently. 

His eyes trace the bridge of Chanyeol's nose, there are a few freckles there, he must've stayed out in the sun for too long. His lips are wet, there's a tiny zit beside the corner of his lips. He meets his eyes, hot chocolate and bright and vulnerable and-

 

He is in awe because it's Chanyeol and Chanyeol is oh so beautiful. Kyungsoo is looking up at him and he's so sure, that there isn't anything as beautiful as Chanyeol, in the world. 

There's red on Chanyeol's face. It wasn't there before. He gently pulls his head down, and raises his face to press a kiss each, into the flush on his cheeks. His lips stay there, against his skin, lingering, and he can see the red on his ear, from this angle. 

'Doctor Who?', Kyungsoo can feel his lips turn up, as he thinks of Chanyeol traipsing around the universe, in a blue box. Would he take Kyungsoo with him? 

He moves his hand, reaches behind to trace those big, cute ears and he can see the flush getting darker under his fingers.

 

"Kyungsoo?"

It's a soft, hushed sound, tinged with curiosity and something else; he can't tell. His mind feels foggy and Chanyeol is so clear, right in front of him. 

He pulls back and moves his hand further up; behind, buries his fingers in that soft hair. Gently massaging, running his fingers through his hair, fingernails scratching a bit, and Chanyeol makes a sound, a deep rumble from his chest.

(Such a puppy he is, overgrown, soft and playful.) 

Chanyeol shifts and bends down further (Kyungsoo can barely feel his weight still) and rests his head against Kyungsoo's pillow, beside Kyungsoo's own, his hair brushing against Kyungsoo's cheeks. He feels his muscles loosening up (he can feel his weight on him now, a bit). 

 

Kyungsoo keeps running his fingers through his hair, his other hand going down his back, finding a resting place in the small of his back. 

Chanyeol tilts his head and his nose is nuzzled into Kyungsoo's ear now. 

 

They breathe. 

 

_____

 

 

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open. 

He feels awake

There's a weight on top of him; heavy, but nothing he can't take. 

There are soft puffs of air against his ear. 

(Waffles for breakfast, hot chocolate for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo has enough hot chocolate to last him a lifetime anyway.)

He fists his hand in Chanyeol's shirt, turns his head and nuzzles his nose into the side of Chanyeol's. He feels his body cover him, takes the weight gladly; feels a bone-deep serenity, as he counts Chanyeol's eyelashes. His weight is a comfort (he's finally resting). 

 

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> it was like 5 a.m. when i wrote this. i was feeling soft, particularly @chanyeol , a lot at my gay babies ,chansoo :') oh well xx.


End file.
